


Good Morning Twin Peaks

by DovahCourts



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: My WTNV Twin Peaks AU which I call GMTPHarry is basically the guy speaking through the speaker and instead of Dale being a scientist he is an FBI as he is in the show.
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this will rarely follow the canon in the show.  
Audrey Horne is the sheriff in the town for example.

A small town with the population of 51,201, where everything is nice and quite as it always was. Welcome to Twin Peaks.

There was a body found today, we were able to identify the victim as Laura Palmer. She was found in a plastic bag near the lake by a fisherman. Poor Andy, the poor guy was crying when he saw the body. I don't know how he got the job... he doesn't seem to be able to handle things like this.

Someone new visited the small town today to investigate, I haven't gotten his name yet. Says he's an FBI agent. _Special_ FBI agent. He doesn't seem to dress like one. A dark beige trench coat and a neck tie the color of a plum. But his eyes... _God_, his eyes, they are something.

Something about them just enraptures me, how his eyes change from a light silver blue to a different color depending on the lighting, his kissable lips-- I'm getting distracted. Sheriff Horne would be speaking to him soon.

Since this is happening, I urge everyone to keep safe. One death could lead to another... you'll never know if you'll be next.

The log lady had some news today, she says "The owls are not what they seem." and she's right. You'll never know what the owls are, they might not even be owls. The way they hoot, in a human-like manner. Just sets me off, something isn't right in the little town of Twin Peaks.


	2. Red Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a blog dedicated to my AU!  
<https://goodmorning-twinpeaks.tumblr.com/>

Good morning Twin Peaks, I-- uh. Unfortunately, we haven't found Laura's killer, but, the FBI agent. _Dale_ was his name, it was what Sheriff Horne told me. He's on the case right now, I'm not sure if he has slept. I'll be checking on him later.

On to other news, I advise no one must leave or enter the woods alone. Someone went missing and an eye witness reported a white light. They've been gone for months from now. Even Sheriff Horne is confused, not even the Log Lady knows.

One Eyed-Jack's has opened today... funny, it was open for years. Agent Cooper is investigating as he believes that Laura might have worked there. I'm not sure if that's-- hold on.

Hello?

Yeah, yeah I'm awake, I've been awake for a long time since this morning I--

Whoa hey, slow down.

OK.

*ahem* Sorry for the interruption, Andy called. There's... there's been another incident. I'll have more information ready tomorrow. God.. I hope Dale's not there, every-time he's around, I'm a stuttering mess. I can't stop thinking about him, how he smiles, how he cares. Hell, he helped Sheriff Horne through a tough time.

He's like an angel sent from Heaven, an angel in a trench-coat-- I'm blabbering again, God, I gotta stop.

Furthermore, Heidi came back from her trip. She had a weird bag containing some substance of sorts... not drugs, she gave it to me and told me "Harry, make sure no one knows. The secrets these hold must not be known. Not now, not ever. Only when the time comes."

I'm not sure what she meant by that. But, I hid the bag. Something about it, darkness within. I might be crazy, but, then again. Since Laura died the strangest things have been happening. Someone claimed they went to the Black Lodge.

What is the Black Lodge? Is it dangerous? What ever it is, it's nowhere on the map. Unless they were dreaming, it does happen. Too often this time. Jesus, how they described the place.. red curtains, the floor was black and white with zigzags. Their speech sounded like it was reversed, but you can still understand it, like it was slowed down.

The curtains, they were like a maze. Like they couldn't wake up until they got out.

_A never ending dream, one where you can't wake up until you get out._


	3. The Dance

Good Morning Twin Peaks, hope you all had nice dreams today! Speaking of dreams, I had a very... nice dream.. about Dale. We were dancing, and in all honesty in my mind he's a bit clumsy, but, he made it through. He... he was so beautiful, the lights made his eyes shine at the right angle and his smile seemed to illuminate.

I woke up, and knowing how in the real world these things... they don't happen, but, I'm sure that if Dale ever ends up with someone else, I'll be happy for him. I just want to see his smile, his laugh. God. Everything about him just enraptures me- O-oh am I trailing off?

Sorry-- I- uh. *papers rustling* Ah! here. Leo Johnson was taken into custody for the suspected murder of Laura Palmer. He's not answering questions anytime soon, but, the Sheriff will get to him! After all she's what makes Twin Peaks safe.

Onto later news, Laura was uhm- *ahem* apparently one of the workers at One Eye'd Jacks... so Dale is inspecting that place. I'm worried-- someone died- uh. I gotta end this early. I'm-- I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


End file.
